


Uncharted Waters

by Fury_Rebel



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Humanformers, Humor, M/M, Sortof Fluff, merman megatron, pirate impactor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fury_Rebel/pseuds/Fury_Rebel
Summary: Impactor is a drift at sea for a week and he's about to meet something unbelievable.
Relationships: Impactor/Megatron (Transformers)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Uncharted Waters

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to do this one-shot because it was buzzing around in my head.

**Day 1**

The feeling of floating was the first thing that was felt. As if he was being rocked by and forth by a mother, wanting to calm her upset child. The air smelled salty as if he was back at port on the docks near the ship. He could taste the saltiness of the air as well as the taste of iron or some other metal in his mouth. He finally opened his eyes, only to be greeted by the blazing sun looking down upon him.

Impactor covered his eyes as he finally sat up from where he was laying down. Finally removing his hands from his eyes. His eyes focused as he looked around at the scenery. He was only greeted with the small lifeboat he was on and the endless sea that now surrounds him. Impactor’s expression changed to horror as he saw nothing except the sea around him. 

“Where’s the ship?” Impactor muttered to himself as he served the horizon for any signs. 

“How… why am I on this boat?” Impactor mutters to himself once again. He tried to recall what he was doing before he was in this situation. All he can remember is Springer and him coming back to the ship, Wrecker’s Might after getting a large haul from raiding one of their enemies. Then some of the crewmates yelled and then a loud boom and black. Impactor put together the bits of memory and figured out a solid answer.

“We must have been attacked by another group, when me and Springer came back….. Or by the enemy we just raided….. One of the two.” Impactor said to himself once. He shook himself out of those thoughts and began to look around the boat to find what was inside of it. After rummaging around for a few minutes he found a few items. A rope, a full water canteen, a harpoon, and some bandages. 

“Okay, so I have to use the water canteen sparingly, as well as the bandages. Let's hope it doesn’t take long for my crew to find me.” Impactor said to himself. 

**Day 3**

The few days were uneventful for Impactor as he tried to relax his body so he wouldn’t get as thirsty. As for the second day however, his hunger slowly started to creep in as the second day crawled by, Impactor sighed and decided to start hunting for some fish. Tying the rope to one end of the harpoon he decided to try and gather some fish. 

Impactor ready the harpoon as he looked at the surface of the water seeing if there was any movement. As he steadies himself he sees movement and launches his harpoon into the water. Unfortunately he misses, and thus begins the cycle of launching his harpoon into the water, over and over again. Until he finally catches one. It wasn't struggling much as he slowly pulled it up to the surface.That was until he felt a strong pull on the harpoon, almost causing him to fall into the water. 

“WHat the hell!??!” Impactor yelled as he struggled to keep the rope in his hands. He struggled a bit longer, but finally after several minutes of tug a war, Impactor lost his grip and tumbled back into the boat. 

“OH COME ON!?!?” Impactor yelled at the top of his lungs as he looked up at the sky in defeat. 

“Looks like i’m not eating today.” Impactor said as he started to feel the exhaustion from the harpooning the whole day had finally kicked in. 

**Day 4**

Impactor woke with a start as a loud thud and splash of water woke him from his dreamless sleep. Jolting up from his spot he looked down to see his harpoon as well as a large fish, and few oysters. Impactor felt as if his eyes were about to pop out of his head by how wide his eyelids were. Impactor looked around to see if there was anyone around, but…. There was no one.

“I…..” He tried to say something but his stomach cut him off before he could make a comment.

“Well, that answers that.” Impactor grabbed the fish and a few osters and tried to figure out how to cook them without burning the boat down. 

**Day 7**

This has not been happening for a few days now. Everytime Impactor wakes up, he is woken up by a thud and slash, and is greeted by a fish and several oysters in his boat. At first he thought of it as a coincidence. But he didn’t believe that either, because he got his harpoon back as well. 

After several days of this, Impactor has decided to stay up and see who or what was leaving him the offerings. As night falls Impactor lays down on the boat, pretending to sleep and waits for whatever or whoever had been visiting his boat.

**Day 8**

He did not sleep at all last night as he tried to focus on looking out for the mysterious being that kept on leaving offerings. As the sun slowly rose above the sea. He quietly heard movement from below. The movement was not from a small fish or even a normal size. The movements felt large and powerful. Impactor slowly lifted himself up and peered over the edge of the boat. The waters were still once more. Impactor furrowed his brow in annoyance. But he stopped and looked closer.

Something was looking back at him. Impactor froze as slowly a face began to appear from beneath the water. All he could make out was dark red eyes. But they weren’t full of hate or anger or whatever. They were…. curious. They had a look of curiosity to them and slowly they became more clear as Impactor finally saw the face. Impactor felt his blood go cold, but he didn’t have enough time to react as the face slowly rose out of the water. Impactor pulled back as the figure rose from the sea and looked straight into Impactor’s eyes.

The being had dark skin covered with grey scales on its shoulder and grey scales covering his hands. The creature and grey fins on his forearms and at it’s tip were red. Speaking of red on the tips of his hands were red scales, as if they were soaked in blood. Impactor shivered at the thought. The being had long black hair that looked more combed and refined than most people’s hair back on the mainland. Part of his hair was tucked behind one of his grey fins that would replace a human’s ear. He also had facial hair on his face and on his lips a few scars. 

The creature's face was attractive as he looked on further. Impactor face heated up as he looked at the creature. The creature noticed Impactor's expression and began to smile, showing his shark like teeth to Impactor. Instead of panicking like he should he formed a deep bush on his face. 

Slowly the creature came up to Impactor’s face and touched his chin lightly. Impactor did not move as he felt his heart pumping at such a ridiculous rate. Finally the creature’s other hand came up to the side of Impactor’s head and gently tugged off Impactor’s bandana. The creature looked at the piece of cloth and then back at Impactor. He smiled once more before departing with a few words.

“Goodbye, sailor.” The creature said before diving back into the water and leaving Impactor speechless. 

**Aftermath**

Impactor was now back on shore as he was leaving on one of the barrels on the dock as he was lost in thought. He was finally rescued by his crew after a week being lost at sea. Springer explained what happened after his disappearance. From what Springer had told him, they had spotted something in the water. Something they thought was only a legend, The Meg. 

It kept stopping if the ship would stop, and the Meg would circle around the ship as if it was gonna try and attack the ship. So they followed it until they disappeared and found Impactor’s boat off in the distance. 

Impactor couldn’t believe what he was hearing. The Meg was a massive creature, not just merman. But after what happened this past week, he doesn’t know for sure. He is also still wondering why he took his bandana from him? Impactor was deep into his thoughts so he didn’t notice a figure in the water, watching him from afar. 

The Meg smiled softly as he watched the human he found adrift at sea, well he didn’t find him. Rather, he was almost harpooned by the human as he was trying to hunt for some food for himself. Luckily it hit his prey instead of him. But after that he was enamored by the odd human he came across. 

He decided to watch over the human until he could find a ship to pick him up. And through such luck, he found a ship and led them to the human. But before the ship arrived he decided to take a token for himself. He just didn’t expect the human to be awake. He decided to take the odd cloth that was wrapped around the humans head as his token. 

The Meg looked down at the odd colored cloth. Gently he tied the cloth around his neck, like many of the other sailors he saw do with their pieces of cloth. Once done, he looked down and smiled. The meg wonders if the odd human will come back for his cloth?


End file.
